


Mess Around

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [8]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn might be a bit jealous. *SMUT* Set between Finn Says and Dirty Little Secret.





	Mess Around

Rae was almost an hour late meeting them at the Swan.

Not that Finn was keeping track. He was just miserably bored without her. That’s what he kept telling himself anyway.

Tonight, Chop’s jokes were more annoying than funny, Archie had fucked off across the room to chat up the bartender and he couldn’t be interested in Chloe and Izzy’s inane chatter if he tried. His patience ran out and he cut everyone off mid sentence.

“Where’s Rae?” he asked, ignoring Chop’s glare.

“Y’know her neighbor, Mrs. Dewhurst?” Finn nodded, raising his brows for Chloe to continue, “She’s been ill recently so her nephew’s moved in to help out. Rae’s showing him around.”

“Bet she loves that,” he chuckled, shaking his head. She wasn’t quiet about her distaste for Mrs. Dewhurst’s favors and errands her mum forced her into.

“She said they get on really well,” Chloe replied, Izzy nodding along.

“Yeah, he does seem sweet on her.” Finn’s eyes snapped to her.

“What d’ya mean?” he asked roughly. Izzy shrugged and exchanged glances with Chloe.

“We went into Town the other day to see her and he was there...couldn’t take his eyes off of her.”

“‘Course, she didn’t even notice,” Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes, “She thinks he’s just being nice.”

Finn bit his cheek, his brow furrowing. He suddenly felt off, a burning pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. He sipped his pint to quell it, his eyes going to the door as it opened. He sat up straighter when Rae entered but a frown came over his face as a boy followed her over the threshold and towards their table.

“Hiya,” she greeted, bending at the waist to peck Chloe and Izzy’s cheeks, “Sorry I’m late, we got held up at the shop.”

She introduced him as she sat, Finn missing the name completely as she brushed against him and took off her jacket. He stiffened and pulled out his tobacco tin. He laid out a skin, barely looking up as the bloke spoke to him.

“Nice shirt, mate.” He managed to lift his lips into a semblance of a smile with a mumbled ‘Cheers’ and started to roll a cigarette. Rae leaned into him slightly.

“Who pissed in your weetabix?” she whispered. She rolled her eyes with a sigh as he shrugged her off and lit up. 

***

Finn felt increasingly irritated as the night went on, the new guy keeping most of Rae’s attention. In lieu of chain smoking, he ripped a beer mat to shreds and tried to ignore the chatter.

“I can’t thank you enough for helping me settle in, Rachel.”

“It’s Rae,” she and Finn spoke simultaneously and he looked down at the table, his cheeks starting to burn at the gang’s glances.

“Right...I’d love to make it up to you though,” he started, leaning closer from his spot next to Chloe, “Maybe we can go out sometime--”

“Next round’s mine,” Finn said gruffly, rushing to stand and go towards the bar. He was only a few steps away when he heard a chair move behind him, Rae excusing herself to help him.

He knocked on the bar and pulled the bartender away from Archie, quickly giving him the order. Rae reached his side and tried to touch his arm. He pulled it away as he faced her fully.

“Lad seems nice,” he grunted, watching her head tilt as she looked over at the table.

“He is,” she said, raising a brow at him. His jaw clenched as he forced a smile.

“Gonna go out with him?” he continued anxiously, his ears and the back of his neck burning as she scrunched her nose and lifted a shoulder.

“Maybe,” she replied simply, her eyes narrowing at him as he nodded and his tongue ran over his teeth, “You seem jealous.”

“What? No,” he blurted, a slow smile forming on Rae’s face. His lip curled into a sneer, “I’m not jealous. Do whatever you want, Rae.”

“Thanks for the permission,” she chuckled, her smile only growing at Finn’s obvious agitation.

He huffed a sardonic laugh and brought the tray of drinks back to the table. He dropped it to the middle, narrowly avoiding a spill.

Rae sat beside him as he lifted a shot from the tray and his head tipped back. Just as he’d poured it down his throat, he felt her fingers along his inner thigh and he swallowed hard, his eyes widening. She palmed him firmly and his leg jumped, rattling the drinks and table.

He waved off concerned glances and the others fell back into conversation, remaining oblivious. Rae’s hand gripped his length through his jeans, moving over him slowly and he breathed deep, biting back a groan as she sped up. 

  
“Alright, Finn?” Archie looked him over and he gulped his pint as the others turned to him. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and his body tensed. He felt his control begin to unravel before Rae abruptly stopped.   
  


“I should get home. Babysitting again,” She rolled her eyes, squeezing Finn’s thigh before standing and pulling on her jacket. Over the blood rushing in his ears, he vaguely heard the boy offer to walk her home and she waved him off.

“Finley left a few records at mine,” she said quickly, clapping a hand to his shoulder, “Seems like he needs the fresh air anyway.” She fanned him with a smirk and he stood, feeling his face turn bright red. He barely registered saying goodbye, Rae shoving his jacket into his hands as they walked to the door.

Once outside, he took her hand and they started walking fast across the grass. She kissed him as they passed a picnic table, her arms going around his neck and he pressed her against it, forcing her to sit. He stood between her legs, her thighs tightening on his sides. He moved her collar aside to get to her neck and she tried to catch her breath. 

“Admit it,” she spoke softly, chuckling when he let out a confused grunt, “You were jealous.”

Finn growled against her throat and bit down as she grinned. A moment later, he kissed her hard, their tongues tangling.

Their shaky breathing was the only sound in the silence of the night and as they made out heavily, his hands worked under her shirt and palmed her breasts. 

“I want you,” Rae whined against his lips, her hand rubbing his cock through his jeans.

“Come to mine,” he breathed. She shook her head, unzipping his jeans and he looked around them before moving his hands to stop her. “Rae, what are you—”

She shushed him and he groaned as she stroked him, panting as they met eyes. 

  
“D’ya wanna fuck,” she murmured, her thumb circling his tip.

“Yes,” he hissed without hesitation and kissed her intensely. He hiked up her skirt and impatiently ripped a hole in her leggings. 

Rae paid no mind, her legs spreading further as she scooted closer to the edge of the table. Finn slipped his hand between her thighs, her wet warmth enveloping his fingers. She hummed against his mouth, her hand rubbing his cock before adjusting their position.

His hands beside her thighs on the table, he entered her and her eyes shut tightly. His hand cupped her neck, his thumb over her throat.

“Look at me,” he whispered breathlessly as he withdrew slightly. Her eyes slowly opened and he thrust into her, his hand tightening, and his mouth broke into a crooked smirk when her mouth popped open with a moan. His pace grew frantic, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and hands grabbing at his back as they came together faster.

“Harder,” she gasped against his lips and his hands moved to her arse, pulling her closer. She hooked a leg around him, the table starting to creak as they fucked.

Her head dropped back as she came, clenching around him. He mouthed at her neck with a groan and her hot breathy cries in his ear sent him over the edge.

They breathed heavily in the darkness, their eyes meeting and sated smiles blooming on their faces. She bit her lip.

“Back to yours?”

“Yeah?” Finn gave her a slow grin as she nodded and he fixed her skirt, smoothing her shirt down. He stepped back and she brought her hand to his hair, kissing him.

They broke apart when the Swan’s door opened, noise from within spilling out. Their movements hastened as the gang shuffled through, Rae’s neighbor taking up the rear.

“Oh shit,” she said, her voice tremulous with laughter. When the boy’s gaze fell on them, Finn started to pull her along.

“C’mon girl,” he whispered swiftly, Rae giggling as they rushed away.


End file.
